1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to banks, and more particularly to coin packaging and stacking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices on the market which serve as coin collectors. Many of these devices are designed for children. Of these, U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,477 to Brown is designed to function as a toy and educational device, as well as to serve as a sorter and container for coins. Brown's device provides no means for inserting the sorted and stacked coins into wrappers for counting; when Brown's bank is emptied, all the coins fall out at once, no longer sorted or stacked.
There is, therefore a need for a device which incorporates the coin sorting features of U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,477 with a base to provide means for simplifying the counting and wrapping of coins in their stacked formation.